Gwendolyn the Brave
by Starry-Eyed Jester
Summary: New Chapter! Gwendolyn is shipped off to London, where she is to stay with her insane great grandmother, Wendy. Despite Wendy's warning, Gwen closes the window and is captured....R
1. Of Crazy Gandmas and Kidnapping

Chapter 1 (Crazy Grandmas and Kidnapping)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.M Barrie's work much to my dismay…

It had all happened before, in many parts of the world and never in the same place except this once. For the second time in many years the darling house would be payed a visit from neverland. This time though, it wouldn't be Wendy who would be visited, it would be her great granddaughter. The very same great-granddaughter in fact who now stood in front of the shabby two story house carrying a basket filled with loafs of fresh bread.

Her face was set in the expression of grimness that one comes across when encountered with a scummy bathtub that was in dire need of cleaning. She heaved a sigh and marched determinably to the front door. She hesitated for a moment and then rang the doorbell. A few moments later footsteps made there way towards her from behind the door. A look of horror filled her visage and decided to make a run for it when the door opened.

'Oh! My Gwendolyn has finally arrived!' The old lady at the door cried.

The old woman made a dive at the teen named Quendolyn before her whilst being fended off with the basket of bread. Unfortunately for Gwendolyn, the old woman managed to suffocate her in a bear hug, strip her of her coat, boots, and bread basket, plus make her feel guilty with a 'I haven't seen you since you were two! Why haven't you visited me sooner?' all in the span of five seconds.

'Anyway,' the old woman said breathlessly, 'It's lovely to have you here, Gwen.'

"Likewise Grandma Wendy." Gwen said politely.

Grandma Wendy looked disapproving as if to say, "Is that the best you can come up with?" but her warm smile soon appeared as she announced that it was far to late and she'd better be off to bed.

Gwen was practically frogmarched to the nursery which was rather spacious and was occupied by three beds, all of them made for small children and not someone of her stature.

"Now, if you need anything else, I'm on the hall to your left, three doors down."

"Thank you grandma Wendy, I'm sure I'll be very comfortable, thank you." Gwen replied steadily.

Grandma Wendy gave her a small frown and then said quite ominously, "Remember to keep the window open or else."

Gwen frowned in return, "Why would I keep it open? Wouldn't it be safer if I shut it?"

"No, child. Don't close that window or else Peter won't be able to fly through and He'll come."

Gwen remembered what mother had said about grandma's hallucinations of a flying boy named Peter, pirates, and natives of some bizarre land called AlwaysLand or something so she quickly assured Wendy that the window would be open. The old lady left and Gwen closed the hook shaped clasp that kept the window shut with the thoughts of unpractised home security racing through her mind.

"Loony old geezer." Gwen muttered as she returned to putting away her things in a trunk of one of the beds and placed a hand gun she "borrowed" from her father's closet under the bed but in reach if she needed it. London, she surmised before she left, is a dangerous place. With that thought in mind, she noticed that on the headboard there were the words "I am Michael" shoddily scratched in.

"No, you are not Michael…you are a bed that I'm going to sleep in." Gwen told it.

A moment later she smacked her palm to her head, "Since when did I talk to beds…I must be going crazy just being in here."

Her mother's voice filled her head, "No, Gwen, you will not go crazy! And I don't want to hear another complaint about Granny Wendy or anything about London out of you! You're only going to stay there for a year until I sort things out here at home."

"Yah right," Gwen snorted whilst falling back on the small bed, "sort things out…I don't think so.

The wind banged against the window and the lights flickered. A storm was brewing and Gwen thought of the normally opened window in weather like there was sure to be. Ridiculous.

"You know what mom?" Gwen said aloud to the room as she changed into her blue pyjamas, "You won't be able to sort things out. You and Dad will get into another stupid fight over some drugs and then you'll end up dead. And you know it. That's why I'm here, isn't it. You fucking know it…."

And with that Gwen drifted off to sleep in the cramped bed with a scowl upon her face

Gwen awoke to the feeling of wind across her face. "Damn!" she muttered "the old woman must have opened the window once I had drifted off. What a psycho!" She slipped out of bed and swore as her feet hit the cold floor. Out of habit she grabbed her handgun from underneath the bed as she went to close the window. The hook clasp was right side up and she quickly went to close it once again when a cloth was clamped around her mouth. She breathed in sharply and inhaled the substance that coated it. She was out in a few hazy seconds.

Author Note: I hope you enjoyed the story thus far and review as I'm in desperate need of constructive criticism and support. Please notify me if you find any errors! Cheers!


	2. Of Jaclyn, Pirate Feet, and Gun Fire

Chapter 2: Of Jaclyn, Pirate Feet, and Gun Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JM Barrie's work; if I did I wouldn't be writing this because I'd be dead

Gwen awoke to a large pounding in her head. "I feel like shit." She murmured to herself. Imagine to her surprise when someone responded, "You look like shit."

Gwen sat bolt upright and smacked her head with someone else's. "Bugger!" She shrieked as she flailed around in agony.

Once her head cleared she noticed her surroundings. She was in a locked and barred cell in what seemed to be the brig of a ship and someone was in the corner looking directly at her.

"Who are you? Where am I? Who brought me here?" Gwen yelled. The other person shushed her. "Shut up moron or the pirates will come down" hissed what appeared to be a female voice.

Gwen took deep calming breaths and was about to speak again when her companion spoke, "All make it quick and easy for you…I'm Jaclyn Callorn, a daughter of the governor of Port Raymond, I've been kidnapped, like you, by Captain James Hook and his crew of pirates."

"James Hook…You mean like Captain Hook?"

"Yes."

"You mean we're in Always Land?"

"Neverland."

"Right."

"Do you know what?"

"What?"

"I've finally gone mad."

"Oh."

"Yes, mad! Can you believe it?"

"Um…"

"I'm in my Great grandmother's fucking weed world where people fly!"

"You've met Peter Pan?"

"Fly boy? No, but apparently my great grandma has… How old is the bugger now that you mention it?"

"He's 15."

"Now, this is really stupid! Do people not age in Almost Land or what?"

"Yes they don't age. And for the last time it's Almost Land!"

"You mean Neverland?"

"Yes. What did I say?"

"Almost Land."

"Oh."

Gwen looked over at the cell door and gave it a kick. She stifled a scream with her fist in her mouth limping away from the door slowly.

"I've tried that." Jaclyn said casually

"Thank you for that." Gwen said murderously.

"So, how are we supposed to get out of here?" Jaclyn said casually as Gwen composed herself. Gwen made her way to the door again and inspected the lock carefully and after quite a few long moments before asking, "Do you have a hairpin?" Jaclyn shook her head no. "That's ok, I can't open locks with them anyway, but…" Gwen trailed off as she began to pat herself down. With a look of utter amazement she pulled her handgun from the waist of her pyjamas. "No fucking way! They didn't take my gun!"

Jaclyn looked surprised, "You're a girl? I thought…they thought that was a…oh never mind." Gwen glanced over at her, "Name's Gwendolyn but call me Gwen or I'll kill you, only my great grandma can call me that, since she doesn't understand threats." Jaclyn nodded and Gwen stood back from the lock and sat down on the floor beside her.

"Now what?" Jaclyn asked

"This" Gwen raised her arm with the gun and pulled the trigger. A loud bang issued. The bullet ricocheted off the walls, the girls ducked and Jaclyn screamed for all she was worth. With one last clang, the bullet hit the lock which broke on contact.

"Are you insane?" Jaclyn yelled.

"Not important. The pirates would have heard that, we have to get out now!" Gwen said as she kicked open the door and grabbed Jaclyn's hand.

The girls ran towards the nearest staircase when a group of large pirates who were obviously drunk approached them at an alarming speed. Gwen froze in fear but felt Jaclyn squeeze her hand in reassurance.

"They went that way! If you catch them, the captain will be most pleased with you!" Jaclyn told them. They drunkenly galloped in the direction in which she pointed and they continued to sprint up the stairs two steps at a time.

"Brilliant, Jaclyn, brilliant." Gwen whooped

"Don't celebrate yet." Jaclyn replied between laboured breathing.

When they reached the deck they were momentarily blinded by the sunlight and staggered forward. When their eyes adjusted they were surrounded by pirates who had disgusting looks of either maliciousness, cruelty, or most frightening of all…lust. Gwen gave them the finger and they scowled at her.

One pirate, whose feet were covered with cloth shoes (unlike the rest of the pirates), was slightly bald but otherwise had a head of white hair, and a round stomach, pushed his way through the crowd of leering pirates towards Gwen and Jaclyn.

"Make way for the Captain yah scabs!' He yelled. The crowd immediately parted to reveal Captain James Hook in all his glory. His plumed hat sat on his black, luscious, curls, his coat was red and had gold hook shaped clasps which were neatly closed all the way down his front, and his pants were plain black and tucked into fine leather boots. His right hand was a hook that gleamed in the sunlight. His face was exquisite, his eyes most of all were a captivating icy blue that chilled Gwen to the bone when the gaze was directed on the both of them.

"Lady Jaclyn how wonderful for you to join us this morning!" He cried loudly. Jaclyn shook beside Gwen. Then the Captain's gaze fell on Gwen and he smiled crookedly.

"My dear, I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced," The captain said smarmily, "I'm Captain James Hook, your tour guide of Neverland shall we say." He took a sweeping bow.

Gwen finally spoke up and started to sidle to the side of the man made circle, "First of all Mr. Macho before you start being all high and mighty again, I'll have you know that I'm not going to be staying on your little cruise any longer, got me? Furthermore, you'll talk to me respectably not like one of your dogs! And just to clear things up, I've got a loaded gun and…I'm Gwen Darling, got me?"

With that, she grabbed the nearest pirate and held the gun to his head. The pirates backed away from Gwen and her hostage. The Captain watched placidly as Gwen started to walk backwards until she was against the side of the ship. "I'm sorry Jaclyn; I'll come back for you. I promise." She said calmly despite the circumstances.

She pushed the pirate forward and jumped over the side into the sea. She heard Jaclyn scream as she hit the water.

Author Note: Howdy! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you review! TTFN Ta Ta for now! Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3: Of Rescues and Rags

Chapter 3: Of Rescues and Rags

Disclaimer: I don't own any of JM Barrie's work….do I really have to write this…damn

The cold water sent Gwen into shock. She began to sink slowly as she struggled to gain control of her body and swim to the surface but the icy water was like a thousand knifes stabbing away at her skin. The sparkling daylight started to fade as Gwen's vision warped before her. Then…Gwen saw a movement to her right. Something was swimming towards her but she couldn't make it out. Gwen felt drugged as the blurred figure watch her sceptically.

"Help me!" Gwen wanted to scream as loud as she could. She needed air! Black spots were blotting her vision like ink.

"Help…I need…Help" Gwen thought at the figure as her vision finally failed and her senses blurred. She didn't feel someone grab onto her clothes and pull her up.

Gwen woke to a breath on her face. She groaned loudly and then turned on her side and vomited up sea water. She was vaguely aware of someone pulling back her hair as she heaved.

"Thank you." She murmured as she sat up. Icy blue eyes stared back at her; Gwen recoiled as Hook locked eyes with her. He looked back at her, his black locks dripping, the sunlight making the droplets sparkle like diamonds. Gwen was speechless. Why had he saved her? She searched for something to say but those eyes! His eyes looked deep inside her soul and suddenly Gwen felt naked under his gaze. She blushed unwillingly and bit her blue lips.

Hook turned away and walked towards the Captain's cabins without a word. Smee, as Gwen now knew him as, hurried after him but stopped with a dismissing wave of Hook's hand. When the captain disappeared Smee took charge, "Lower the anchor then take a break!" He yelled. He then turned to where Gwen sat shivering in a small pool of water. He briskly strode towards her and hoisted her up by her arm. He led her by the arm, Jaclyn know falling in behind them, to the cargo hold.

Inside the hold, there were many crates full of provisions, and loot heaped in mounds. Smee rummaged in a pile for a moment before extracting an empty potato sack, a piece of rope, a sewing kit, and a worn looking nightshift. "Here." He said gruffly as he heaped the items in Gwen's still shaking arms. He headed for the doorway and glanced back at them, "Well," he said, "make some new clothes to wear; the ones you have are indecent." Then he left the two girls alone and slammed the door behind him.

The two girls were silent for a moment until Jaclyn spoke. "You complete idiot!"

Gwen was sent reeling back, dropping all of the items to the floor, by a sharp stinging slap to the face. Jaclyn panted; her face was red with anger.

"What were you thinking? 'All come back for you Jaclyn'," Jaclyn whispered ferociously, "Yeah right! And I'm about to let the only female contact I've had for five months swim away! I don't think so! You're lucky I lied and told them you couldn't swim or Hook wouldn't have gone after you!'

Gwen stared at her wide eyed and slowly raised her hand to her cheek. "Oh," she said after a moment's pause, "I guess I deserved that in a way." Jaclyn kneeled down beside her and an almost smile flickered on her face.

"You're pretty stupid…and brave for standing up to Hook like that. I guess there's a fine line between being brave and stupid." Jaclyn said with a sigh.

"I guess I should get started on making an outfit," Gwen said between shattering teeth, "I have no idea how to sew though."

"Oh! I completely forgot! You must be freezing!" Jaclyn exclaimed, "I can sew, I can help!"

"Thanks." Gwen said as they began gathering the fallen materials.

On closer inspection, Gwen and Jaclyn found that the white nightshift only had one long sleeve; the other sleeve had been cut off on the shoulder. They decided to do the same with the long sleeved side and came up with a mangled version of a dress with thick straps. The potato sack was creatively constructed into a pair of (rather itchy) pants that were cut off at the knee. The rope was tied around Gwen as a makeshift belt. Overall, Gwen looked like a "scrounger" as Jaclyn had put it. Gwen however, was quite happy with the results, and gave Jaclyn a bear hug which was half returned.

Smee came in a while later and motioned for them to follow. They hadn't noticed when they were in the cargo hold that it was now nightfall and the stars were twinkling in the sky at them. Gwen could distantly hear the sound of drunken laughter and singing from the crew's quarters. None were on deck and it looked strangely empty by contrast of the morning's goings on.

"You'll be sleeping in the kitchen tonight," Smee told them, "The crew found some rags for you to lie on. Be grateful, kindness is a rare commodity and you two haven't done a thing to deserve it. Especially you, Miss Gwen."

Smee pushed the swinging doors open wildly and walked through, it came back and banged into Gwen's nose, she fell back on her backside. Gwen thought she heard Smee chuckling softly, but she couldn't be to sure. Jacklyn hoisted her up and they walked through the doors to the kitchen.

The kitchen stunk of fish, Jacklyn gagged and Gwen wrinkled her nose. It was a medium sized room but was cramped with the many appliances and working areas. In the far corner of the room Gwen noticed a pile of drab rags. She walked towards it and stifled a cry of disgust as she saw a cockroach crawling over a cloth stained dark red. Smee left them after Jaclyn discovered the cockroach with a scream.

"Shut up Jaclyn! Do you want them to come up?" Gwen warned. Then it hit Gwen that they were in a risky position. Obviously, she already accepted that she was on a pirate ship with an exceedingly good looking captain, and a crazy captive royal on some bizarre island where people could fly. But it just hit her that, she is on a ship with an entire crew of sex-deprived, ruthless, pirates who wouldn't think twice about forcing themselves on either of them. Gwen voiced her concern to Jaclyn.

"Yes, someone tried to touch me on my first week on the ship. Luckily, the Captain was there." Jaclyn said quietly

"What did Hook do?" Gwen asked suspiciously

"He shot him on the spot….without a moment's hesitation." Jaclyn replied in a minute whisper

"He kills his own crew!" Gwen said open mouthed.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Jaclyn asked dryly. "Look, "she paused, "the captain isn't that bad of a guy…"

"He killed his own crew! And you tell me he isn't that bad of a guy?" Gwen said incredulously. Jaclyn's eyes filled with tears and for a second Gwen thought that she was going to cry.

Jaclyn cried with rage, "You've only been on this ship for a day! Who are you to judge! I've been on this ship for months now and the captain is the only reason I'm not dead or worse!" She flung herself around and grabbed an armful of rags and threw them in another corner before throwing herself down on them face first. Her back heaved and Gwen could hear her sobbing. Gwen took a step towards her and the floorboards creaked, Jaclyn's back stiffened. There was no way Jaclyn would allow herself to be comforted. So, Gwen sorted the dirty rags from her own pile and sat down with a huff.

Gwen couldn't sleep so she watched Jaclyn's breathing slow and even out before picking up the dirtied rags and swooping out of the kitchen and onto the main deck. The air was cool Gwen looked for a bucket in which to wash the rags. She came across one with a rope attached on to it. She threw the bucket over board and then pulled it up when it was full. She dunked the first rag into the frigid water and scrubbed it with her hands until all of the stains were worked out before starting on the next rag. Gwen cleaned ten of the rags until the water in the bucket turned brown before she threw it overboard and started pulling up some fresh water.

"Good evening Miss Gwen." A velvety voice said behind her. Gwen nearly dropped the rope in surprise before steeling her shoulders and heaving up the bucket. It came splattering over the edge and Gwen saw Hook's bare hand steady the bucket as Gwen tried to gain control over herself. She took the bucket and set it on the deck before sitting down in front of it and started to clean the next dirty rag.

"Do you make it a habit to scare the daylights out of everyone?" Gwen sneered harshly before plunging the rag back in the chilling water.

Hook laughed. Gwen didn't understand what she had said what was so funny and glared up at him. She couldn't help but notice that the laugh didn't seem real. His eyes didn't crinkle, his voice sounded hollow. And she couldn't understand what he was laughing at. When he finally stopped laughing his terrible laugh Gwen asked him what was so funny.

"Sometimes the truth is amusing, don't you agree Miss Gwen?" Hook's eyes were piercing into her again. Gwen stood up suddenly splashing more water onto the deck.

"Stop it!" Gwen growled. Hook looked taken aback and confused.

"You know…the thing what you do with your eyes! That I can see what you're thinking stare! It's…unnerving." Hook raised an eyebrow before taking a step closer. Gwen breath quickened as his hand reached out for her. She unconsciously glanced at his lips and back up to his calm face. He leaned in so his mouth was close to her ear, she could feel his warm breath tickle her.

"There are many more ways that I can be unnerving Miss Gwen." With that he pulled back at grinned. Gwen was slightly dazed but quickly brushed him off and sat back down by her bucket and continued to wash the rags. She could see Hook was getting frustrated. And out of the corner of her eye she saw him turn to leave. Gwen panicked; she wanted him to know…

"Wait!" Hook turned around to look at her, "Um, yesterday when, um, I…"

"Jumped off the ship" Hook supplied

"Yes! Yah, when I jumped off and went under I saw...things...looking at me." Gwen finished meekly

"And?"

"Well I was wondering if you knew what they were."

"Probably mermaids."

"Mermaids!" Gwen exclaimed. "Cool! Do you think they were trying to rescue me?"

Hook's face darkened. "A mermaid never rescues anyone, they are treacherous creatures and you're lucky I got to you before they did or you would have surely drown." He turned to leave again.

"Oh and Hook?" Gwen ventured, "Thank you for saving me."

He gave no sign that he heard her as he disappeared into the captain's cabin.


End file.
